The conventional slide of auto-lock zipper comprises a main body, a tab and an elastic plate. The tab is pivotally arranged on the main body and the slide can be operated to open or close the zipper teeth by dragging the tab. The elastic plate is arranged on the main body and has a locking unit penetrating into the main body and lock the zipper teeth. Therefore, the slide is in a locked state when the tab is not dragged. However, the elastic plate has only limited elastic strength. The slide may have unexpected movement by external force even though the slide is locked by the locking unit. In other word, the conventional zipper has poor dragging endurance.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a slide of auto-lock nylon zipper, which enhances dragging endurance of the zipper.
To achieve above object, the inventive slide has a lengthwise slit is provided on the second bent portion of the elastic plate. The lengthwise slit can enhance the strength of the second bent portion while the thickness of the tab is not increased. Therefore, the slide is not moved unexpectedly when being locked, thus having better dragging strength.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: